Starlight
by Rosekeet
Summary: They say that the stars hold our dreams..." Hermione tells Ron. In a short, cheesy romantic story Ron finally get's up the nerve to "pop the question". A story only for the hopeless romantic.


_Starlight_ – A Light Cycle Fic   
By, Rosekeet  
Rated: PG for sensuality  
Dedicated to: All authors of short, romance stories, like this one  
A/N: It's fluff. It's romantic. It's waffiness. If you aren't into romance TURN BACK NOW! I'm serious! Head for the hills. Burry your head or stuff your ears and scream. When I say this is in the romance genre, I ain't kidding. It's so romantic it might cause physical pain. (I'm feeling slightly queasy and I haven't even written all of it yet!) But if you're into this kinda stuff, sit back, and enjoy.   
About the Light Cycle: The LC is a series of fics that are not related at all except for the fact that they are short, romance stories about our favorite couple (Ron and Hermione of course!) that all have the word "light" in the title.  
  
Hermione's laughter filled Ron's ears as he twirled her to the last verse of the song. He laughed too as she tried to steady herself against him in her dizziness.  
"Want to go outside for a bit?" He asked as he looked at her flushed face.  
"That would be great." She said fanning herself with   
her hand.  
"Go on ahead. I'll get us some punch." "All right." She squeezed his hand and Ron watched her weave through the other dancers to the balcony, periwinkle dress robes billowing behind her. He smiled to himself. Hermione had grown into a very beautiful woman. Of course, he had always thought she was beautiful. He walked over to the punch table where he saw Harry talking with his wife, Veronique who was about 7 months pregnant.  
"They weren't lying when they said the Auror Corps. through the best balls." Harry said with a laugh to Ron as he gazed up at the magnificent fresco on the ceiling or the ball room.  
"You're right." Ron agreed fingering the small velvet box in his pocket. "Two please." He said to the man standing behind the table.   
"Hermione zeems to be having a good time." Veronique said slyly in her pretty French accent.   
"I hope so." Ron said ignoring the tone in which Veronique had spoke. However he couldn't stop his ears from going pink, something he had never grown out of. "I'll see you two latter." He said taking the punch and heading out to the balcony. Behind him he heard Harry whisper something to his wife and Veronique giggle  
_Dammit, how does he know?_ Ron thought irritated. At the doorway leading out to the balcony he paused for a moment, watching Hermione. Her hair was swept up into an elegant twist and her robes scoped down very low, revealing a graceful white back. She was leaning against the railing, looking up at the sky, long lashes blinking slowly. He wondered what she was thinking about. Swallowing and feeling the full weight of what was in his pocket he walked up to her.   
"What are you doing?" He asked handing her the cup. After taking the cup and sipping from it she turned her eyes back to the night sky.  
"Oh, just looking at the stars." She said moving slowly closer to him. Ron took a sip of punch and moved his free arm around her waist, pulling her close. He looked up at the sky. There was no moon and the stars were clearly visible, twinkling merrily. The last time he had seen so many it had been on the Astronomy Tower back at school. It was a beautiful night, warm with a wind so light it was like butterfly kisses. The music floated through the door creating almost too perfect ambiance on the balcony, which was empty except for them.  
"The stars sure are beautiful tonight." She whispered.  
"Yeah..." He said quietly in agreement as they both continued to gaze up at the stars. They twinkled, as if laughing at them for some reason. Ron thought of Harry and Veronique's laughter and decided that this was the same kind. Did everyone know? He thought about it for a moment and guessed that everybody did. He had been in love with Hermione for half his life, ever since he was 13 years old. It had taken 3 years to finally tell her though. He smiled up at the sky and stars, remembering. It had happened on the Astronomy Tower. On a night just like this...  
  
_"Damn it, Ron! What's your problem?! We're just friends!"   
"You know, just- whatever. I don't care, ok?"   
"What the hell are you talking about? We wouldn't be having this discussion if you didn't care! You obviously have serious issues about Viktor!"   
"Oh, you haven't started calling him Vicky, yet?"  
"You are such a jerk! Can't you tell we're just friends! I haven't gone to visit him in Bulgaria event though he's asked me twice. Are you blind or something?!"   
"Me?! You're calling ME blind?"  
"Yes, you!"   
"Damn it, Hermione you haven't even figured out that I love you!"_  
  
Ron laughed quietly to himself. Viktor Krum wasn't so bad after all.  
"What's so funny?" Hermione asked peering curiously at him.  
"Oh, nothing really. Just remembering old times." He saw her smile and she snuggled closer to him and Ron held her close as he continued to watch the stars fingering the box in his pocket. They stood like that for several minutes, starlight beating down on them. "I've heard that they say the stars hold all our dreams." Hermione said quietly moving to lean against the railing again. "Do you believe that?" Ron was quiet a moment moving a step closer to her and not taking his hand from her waist. He stared up at the stars and they seemed to say, _Now or never! You love her and she loves you, git!_  
"You know, I do believe that."   
"You do?" Hermione said raising her eyebrows.  
"Don't look so surprised." He laughed and he bent down to kiss her. "I know it sounds odd, coming from me and all, but whenever I see the stars I think of the dream most important to me and wish on everyone the same thing."   
"What is it?" She asked curiously looking at him.  
"They also say that if you tell someone what you wished for it won't come true." He teased.  
"Oh, come on! Tell me!" She said smiling and prodding him in the arm.  
"I don't think so." He said and poked her back.   
"Oh come on pwease! I want to know what my Ronnikins wished for!" She said leaning against him and batting her eyelashes.  
"You really want to know what I wish for?"  
"Yes."  
"You sure?"  
"Yes!"   
"Fine, I wish for one of those knew lightening blot 3000 brooms."   
"Rooooooooooooon." Hermione said exasperatedly with a sigh.  
"Fine, fine, sheesh. You're just as pushy as the day I met you." She glared at him and sighed in a very annoyed manner.   
"OK! OK! What your little 'Ronikins' wishes for whenever he sees a star is that when he asks his Hermionikins to marry him tonight, she'll say yes." He said in a slight rush. Hermione starred at him, mouth slightly open,   
"Ron, are you-" She paused for a second, looking a bit bewildered. "are you, serious?" "Hermione, love, if every time I see a star I wish that, I have to be serious. Last time I checked there were an awful lot of stars." He said smiled as he got down on one knee, pulled out and opened the little velvet boxing to reveal a silver band with three diamonds in the middle.   
"Hermione, will you marry me?" Hermione stood flabbergasted and then burst into tears. Her whole body shook as she covered her face with her hands. Ron stood up and embraced her. She sobbed into his shoulder and Ron rocked her gently not sure quite how to feel about this response. Suddenly he realized that she was holding her left hand out. He felt a flood of intense happiness run through him as he gently slipped the ring onto her finger. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed it. Then, holding it out in front of them, he pressed his cheek against hers forcing her to look. She smiled watery at it for a moment before bursting into fresh tears.  
"Of course I marry you, Ron," She said through her sobs, "Of course!" She threw her arms around him and he embraced her tightly. Ron put a finger under her chin and raised it so he was looking into Hermione's face. She was smiling broadly and tears were still streaming down her cheeks. He bent down and kissed. Her arms wrapped around his neck. Gently, they broke apart. Ron's arms were encircling her and Hermione was resting her head on his chest.   
"We're going to have a wedding." She said at last. "We're going to have a house and a family." She raised her head to look at Ron. The tears had stopped and now she was only smiling. "We're getting MARRIED!" She yelled happily and started laughing. Ron started laughing too and he picked her up and swung her around as they both laughed harder.  
"What is all zee commotion?" Veronique asked appearing suddenly in the doorway with Harry. People in the ballroom were peering curiously at them. Ron put Hermione down and they hurried over.   
Hermione held out her left hand to Veronique, whose mouth opened to form an "o" shape. "We're getting married!" Hermione told her.   
"Ete-vous?" Veronique asked and Hermione nodded enthusiastically. "C'est manufique!" She said clapping her hands.   
"Congratulations!" Harry said and hugged them both. "It's about time!"  
"Tsk. And you didn't zink he'd have the guts to pop the question!" Veronique said shaking her head and holding out her hand expectantly. "Pay up!" Harry sighed and reached into his pocket.   
"Fine. How much was it?"   
"Five galleons."  
  
"Five? No way, it was three!" "Fine, four. But only because you're my husband." Veronique said smiling.  
"Hey, what's this?" Ron said sounding offended as Harry handed the coins over to Veronique, grumbling. Hermione started laughing as Veronique leaned over and kissed Harry on the cheek, who smiled and hugged her, laughing.   
"This is highly offensive!" Ron said indignantly.   
"Oh, Ron!" Hermione said laughing with a sigh.   
"What?" She shook her head and hugged him, still laughing. A few curious people at last ventured out unto the balcony.  
"What's going on out here anyway?" A handsome wizard with a dark complexion named Will asked.  
"Ron proposed!" Harry said.   
"He did? Already? NO way!"  
"Yes, he did!" Hermione said holding up her hand to his face. He took it and looked closely at the ring. "Congratulations!" He said smiling and dropping Hermione's hand. "You lost that bet, mate!" He said to Harry.   
"I know, I know!" Harry said sighing.   
"There you are Will! What's going on?" A tall pale witch asked.  
"Ron and Hermione are getting married!" Will answer promptly.  
"OHMIGOSHCONGRATULATIONSTHISISSOTERRIFIC!" She said in a rush as she rushed over and swooped Hermione up in a huge hug. Within minutes the balcony was swarming with people. The news spread quickly and Hermione and Ron were swarmed with well-wishers and congratulations and hugs. The news spread quickly into the ballroom where the wizard DJ, stopped the music and made the announcement to everybody. Ron and Hermione were hurried in and everybody at the ball burst into applause. Ron swept Hermione up into a big kiss and people began to cheer and whistle.   
"I guess the stars really do hold our dreams." Hermione whispered in Ron's ears as once again they were swarmed with congratulations and well wishers.   
Outside, the starlight beat down onto the scene where the two lovers had promised to spend there lives together, forever.   
  
  
**The End.**   
  



End file.
